When the Wrong One Loves You Right
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: It wasn't Caroline that Damon met in The Grill's parking lot. It was Elena. But instead of compelling her to fall in love with him, he simply compels her to not be afraid of him and to not tell anyone that he's a vampire. The seeds of love for him are already planted in her heart. What Damon didn't plan on was finding himself falling in love with her as well! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


When the Wrong One Loves You Right  
DG32173

Sarah: I've seen one other fanfic with this theme. If there's one, there are bound to be more. And this is _not_ going to be anything like the one I saw except for theme. I hope you enjoy.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
If I owned the series, Damon and Elena would have gotten together _much_ sooner. So, _obviously,_ I only own what I write.

_**WARNINGS**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Rated M for my sanity. Not that I have any. Lemon in first chapter as well many others. First chapter is third-person viewpoint. Rest of story is from Damon's viewpoint.

_**SUMMARY**_  
It wasn't Caroline that Damon met in The Grill's parking lot. It was Elena. But instead of compelling her to fall in love with him, he simply compels her to not be afraid of him and to not tell anyone that he's a vampire. The seeds of love for him are already planted in her heart. She takes him to her place because she _wants_ to be with him. She lets him feed from her because she _wants_ to feel his fangs sink into her flesh. And things unfold from there. What Damon _didn't_ plan on was finding himself falling in love with _her_ as well! _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
A Night to Remember, A Morning of Questions

Elena glances nervously around the parking lot of The Grill. She can _feel_ eyes on her, but there's no one in sight. She picks up her pace, berating herself for parking so far from the entrance and in a spot with such poor lighting. She digs into her purse, searching for her keys as she goes. She hears a sound and turns towards it, but sees nothing.

She frowns and quickly finishes crossing the distance to her car. Just as she reaches it, she drops her keys. She reaches down to pick them up and hears another noise behind her. She whirls around, searching for what could have made that noise. When she turns back around, she gasps as she comes face-to-face with Damon. He's leaning against the driver's door on her car.

She lets out a sigh of relief. "You scared me, Damon," she tells him.

"Sorry," he says.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came to see you," he admits.

She feels her heart start beating a little faster at that. "Really?" she asks with a small smile.

"Really. You see, I just can't seem to get you out of my head since we met the other day," he informs her with a grin.

Her smile widens. "I could say the same thing about you," she admits. His grin broadens. "Do you want to come to my place?" she offers suddenly.

"I'd _love_ to come to your house," he replies. "I didn't bring my car, though," he confesses.

She laughs. "You can ride with me," she tells him.

"That would be great. Thank you," he replies, walking around to the passenger side as she unlocks the car.

As soon as they are buckled, Elena pulls out of the parking lot and they make the drive to her house in comfortable silence. Damon smirks to himself. His plan is going even better than he had hoped for. Soon, Elena will be all his. But of her _own_ will rather than his. He had thought to compel her into loving him, but it seems _that_ part of his plan won't be necessary.

He wipes the smirk off his face and replaces it with a smile as they pull into an empty driveway. "I guess Jenna is out," Elena says as they get out. "She's my aunt-slash-legal-guardian," she explains at his raised eyebrow. They climb the porch stairs and she unlocks the door. "Come on in," she says when he pauses at the doorway. "I think Jeremy is out as well. We've got the house to ourselves for the moment."

He steps through the invisible barrier keeping vampires out with a grin. Elena has _no_ idea what she just did when she invited him in. Now he can come and go in the Gilbert house as he pleases, when he pleases, whether any of the occupants are aware of his presence or not. He raises an eyebrow when she leads him upstairs and into what is obviously her room. He takes in how she had decorated it with approval while she shuts the two doors to the room. He has to admit that the girl has good taste. Even her teddy bear is stylish.

"So, now that we're here, what would you like to do?" he asks as he turns to her with a smirk.

She blushes and he raises an eyebrow. "All I can think about is kissing you," she admits.

He grins and approaches her, cupping her face with his hands. "Same here," he breathes against her mouth before crushing his lips to hers. Their eyes close the instant their lips meet. As soon as his tongue flicks over her lips, she parts them. They both moan as their tongues twine and dance together, flashing back and forth between their mouths. Damon has to admit that this girl is _nothing_ like Katherine, even though she looks _exactly_ like his lost lover. Even their kisses are different. Even their taste is different.

Before long, clothing starts dropping to the floor as he backs her to the bed before tumbling her onto it, both of them completely naked. She gasps into the kiss when she feels his rock hard erection against her thigh. She trembles, knowing what is coming, but not sure how it works. She has _never_ gone this far before. The furthest she got with Matt was a heated make-out session. And that only happened _once,_ when they had gotten drunk for the first time.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at her when he feels her shaking in his arms. He immediately recognizes the look on her face, the look of one who longs to please their partner but is not quite sure how. "You're a virgin," he realizes softly. She nods. "I'll teach you gently," he promises. Even in his most primal state of need, he has _always_ made sure that his partner gets just as much pleasure from the experience as he does. "It will only hurt for a bit."

"I know," she whispers.

He catches her eyes and mind at the same time. "You won't ever be afraid of me," he compels her.

"I won't ever be afraid of you," she says in that toneless voice only a human under compulsion uses.

"Good girl," he croons, releasing her mind and her eyes blink as the compulsion takes root deep in her subconscious. He'll compel her not to spill his secret later.

Before she can ask what just happened, he starts kissing his way up her jaw and down her neck to the pulse at the base of her throat. He feels his fangs elongate against her throat, scraping her skin. "What are you?" she asks curiously. The compulsion keeps any fear she might have had of him from ever making a blip in her subconscious.

"I'm a vampire," he replies against her throat, marveling at her smell.

"Are you going to drink my blood?"

"Yes."

"Will it hurt?" she asks.

"Only for a second," he promises. "Then you'll feel pleasure like you've never imagined. But you can't fight it, or it _will_ hurt very badly."

"Okay," she agrees. "I won't fight."

He places an open-mouthed kiss on her pulse before sinking his fangs in, letting her honey-sweet blood flow over his tongue and down his throat. She gasps as his fangs pierce her skin, then moans as her body comes alive with the very _essence _of the word 'pleasure'. She can feel her blood flowing out of her body and down Damon's throat, but her mind is overwhelmed by the sensations flooding through her body. She can feel extreme arousal flooding through her as her body goes into sensory overload. Finally, he retracts his fangs and runs his tongue over the bite, using his saliva to seal it shut while lapping up the pooled blood.

Damon looks down at the panting young woman beneath him, the scent of her arousal flooding his nose. "Good girl," he croons before he takes one of her breasts into his mouth. She moans, her head lolling back in bliss as he circles the nipple with his tongue, slowly spiraling inward. He cups her other breast with his hand, massaging and teasing it while his tongue finally reaches the taut nipple. He flicks his tongue over it a few times, causing her to cry out. Then he swaps breasts, dealing the same treatment to the other one before continuing his mouth's journey down her body.

Finally, he spreads her legs before placing his lips against her inner thigh and kissing his way upwards. He strokes his forefinger against her core, marveling at how _wet_ she already is. As his mouth finally reaches its ultimate destination, he slides one finger in while latching his mouth over the bundle of nerves at her entrance. He suckles on that nexus while he slowly pumps his finger in and out. She bucks when he adds a second finger while flicking his tongue against her bud at the same time. He slowly works at stretching her tight entrance before adding a third finger, suckling and gently nipping with blunt teeth. He can feel her walls tighten around his fingers and knows she's nearly ready.

He pulls away, causing her to whine in disappointment. He works his lips back up her body and captures hers in a passionate kiss as he slowly slides his pulsating dick into her slick core. As soon as he breaks through her inner wall, she gasps in pain and he pauses, letting her slowly overcome the shock. When she gives him the barest of nods, he finishes sliding into her. Of all the lovers he has had in his long life, _she_ is the only one to give him a sense of finally coming home when the union is complete. Not even Katherine, his first lover, had given him that feeling. And he decides to think about what _that_ means later.

He lets her body adjust to this new sensation before slowly pulling almost all the way out, then sliding back in a little faster and deeper than before. With each thrust, he goes faster and deeper. Then she cries out again as he finds her sweet spot. Now knowing exactly where to aim, he continues to pick up the pace. Her hips start rising to meet him and soon they are flying. He feels her walls clench tightly around him, signaling her release is imminent. He can feel that his own release will be right on the heels of hers.

A few more thrusts and she soars while calling out his name, one more and he follows her into the clouds with a groan of pleasure, collapsing against her. Stars fill both sets of eyes at the power of their release. When Elena finally gets her breath back, she's only able to say one thing: "Wow."

Damon smirks, his strength rushing back. "It's not over yet, my dear," he murmurs in her ear. Before she has a chance to question him, he begins to work her back into a frenzy of passion.

Neither of them had noticed that Jenna had come home in time to hear Elena screaming Damon's name in ecstasy. Jenna just raises an eyebrow. 'I was wondering if she was going to die an old maid,' she thinks to herself while heading straight for her own room. She'd already had dinner, and she plans on going straight to bed. She's had to go to sleep while listening to lovers in action before, and it will be no different this time. So long as the two are using protection, she doesn't mind the fooling around because teens will be teens. The least they could do is _try_ to be subtle about it, though. 'Seems this "Damon" guy has her heart in his hands. I just hope he realizes it before he does something stupid. I'll just confront her about "Damon" later. She'll have to introduce us. I really hope he's not the Casanova-type. I'll kill him if he breaks her heart.'

The next morning

Elena has stayed home, pretending to be sick when actually she plans on spending the day with Damon. She has a feeling Jenna saw through her sick act but she wasn't called out on it, so she's not going to worry. Elena and Damon listen as Jenna gives Jeremy a ride to school. When Jenna's car engine fades from his hearing, Damon turns to Elena with a smirk. She grins at him. "I'd like to know the truth about vampires," Elena says. "I have a feeling many of the vampire myths out there are _just_ myths."

He catches her eyes and mind easily. "Don't tell _anyone_ I'm a vampire," he compels her, then quickly releases her mind. "I'll answer any questions you have."

"How does one _become_ a vampire?"

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system, then you wake up and have to drink human blood. Then you're a vamp," he tells her, leaning against the headboard of her bed with her teddy in his lap, one arm wrapped around it and the other behind his head.

"Doesn't the sun burn vampires?" she asks, stretching out next to him on her stomach.

He holds up his right hand to show off his daylight ring. "This nifty little ring protects me. Stefan has one too."

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"Twenty-four," he replies easily.

"_When_ were you turned?"

"Stefan and I were both turned in the fall of 1864. You know, you look a lot like the vampire that sired us. But that's where the resemblance ends."

"What happened that caused you to turn?"

He frowns but answers. "We were from Mystic Falls as well," he says slowly. "The Civil War was going on. Our sire's name was Katherine. There were a number of vampires in town, and Katherine was pretty much their leader. There was a witch who owed Katherine a life debt traveling with them. She enchanted lapis lazuli jewelry to protect the ones Katherine trusted most from the sun. Katherine was staying with us as a house guest. We had a large estate that burned down shortly after we turned.

"I didn't know it at first, but Katherine was sharing beds with both me and my brother. Sharing beds and sharing blood. I knew what she was right from the start. And I wanted it. Stefan took some … 'convincing' … to not tell anyone what she was."

"What sort of 'convincing'?" she asks.

He glances at her. "Vampires can compel humans to do what they say and the human has no choice _but_ to obey. Compulsion can be used in a variety of ways for a variety of reasons, but it's impossible to fight."

"Is that why I'm not afraid of you?"

"Well, I didn't want our relationship soured by your initial fear of me," he admits. She thinks about this for a moment before motioning for him to continue his tale. "Anyways, it was several months before the townsfolk caught on that vampires were among us. The cry went up to hunt them down and burn them. My father was one of the ones who wanted to hunt down every last vampire. Stefan wanted to try to reason with him, I begged him not to because I _knew_ he would find out about Katherine that way. He agreed, but somehow, he let enough clues slip that made Father suspicious of Katherine. He spiked Stefan's drink with vervaine in hopes of catching her."

"Vervaine?" Elena asks.

"An herb that is toxic to vampires. Touching it burns our flesh and ingesting it is like drinking battery acid. It weakens us drastically and we're crippled for quite some time while it works its way through our system."

"Sounds nasty," she comments.

"It _is._ Anyways, that night, Katherine went to Stefan's room to be with him," he continues with a grimace. "But as soon as she tried to drink his blood, the vervaine crippled her. Several people came and took her. I tried to stop them but Father held me back, saying I would die alongside her. I told him to let me die. But it was too late. They put her in a jail cart to take her to Fell's Church, along with twenty-six other captured vampires. Stefan and I lured the guards away from her cart. But our own father shot us down before we could escape with Katherine. He didn't know that we had her blood in our system.

"I was the first to wake up, in transition. I ran to the church to try and save her, but only arrived in time to see them put it to the flame. I told myself that I wouldn't complete transition."

"Transition?"

"The state a new vampire is in before they drink human blood to fully become a vampire is called transition. If a vampire in transition doesn't drink human blood before their own leftover blood works its way out of their system, they die. That usually takes twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"But you're here now."

"Stefan completed transition first, on accident, using our own father's blood to finish the transformation. Then he was determined not to spend eternity alone so he brought a girl from town to where we had been hidden to force me to complete the transformation as well. He bit her neck and shoved her at me, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist the fresh blood in front of me. I didn't _want_ to complete transition, but Stefan took the option from me. I swore I'd give him an eternity of misery in return."

"I think Stefan likes me," she says slowly. "Are you just using me as a way to make him miserable?"

"I genuinely like you, Elena. If I'm using you in any way, it's to make _me_ happy," he assures her.

She snuggles closer to him. "I'm glad." Then she thinks of something. "You said that you two 'had been hidden'. What do you mean by that?'

"Katherine's witch-maid, Emily Bennett, had found us on the road and knew what was going to happen. She somehow got us a distance from towns, to a meadow where an old burned-out cottage stood. Katherine had had her make daylight rings for Stefan and I, so she slipped them on our hands to protect us when we woke up. The sun may not _set fire_ to a vampire that's still in transition, but I'm told you _really_ don't want to be in the sun without protective jewelry even in that stage."

"Emily _Bennett?_ I wonder if she's related to Bonnie," Elena muses.

"Yep," Damon replies, popping the 'p'. "Direct ancestor. I told Emily I'd make sure her bloodline stays alive. And I have."

Elena cocks her head at him. "Why would you do that? You don't seem like the kind of person to do something unless there's something in it for you as well," she remarks.

He just smirks. _"That,_ my dear, is a topic that is _not_ up for discussion," he informs her, touching the tip of her nose with his right forefinger. In the next instant, he hops out of bed, dragging her with him. "Get dressed, I want to take you out for lunch. Even if you don't feel hungry, you should be. You completely skipped breakfast."

"I need a shower first," she protests with a laugh.

He gives her a devilish grin, waggling his eyebrows. "Is there room for two in that shower?" he asks, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"We'll have to find out, won't we?" she replies with a naughty smirk.

Damon chuckles and follows her into the bathroom, knowing that he is going to rock Elena's world. But something tells him the heartache he will eventually cause her when she finds out that he had come back to Mystic Falls to open that tomb so he can have Katherine back and had decided to use _her_ as a distraction in the meantime will _not_ leave him unscathed. He gets the unsettling feeling that Elena is going to end up changing him in ways he had never dreamed possible. He has always likened women to horses; in a good way, of course. As he closes the bathroom door behind him and sees the glint of fiery mischief in Elena's eyes, he gets the sinking feeling he has finally chosen a mustang that's too damn wild for him to tame and she will end up trampling him into the dust. And it's too damn late to get off her back! Dear God, what the _hell_ has he let himself in for?

It is only Damon's lifelong refusal to show weakness that keeps Elena from even sensing the panic sinking into his black heart. All she knows is that a devastatingly handsome vampire has come into her life and is completely willing to rock her world, never suspecting that he is afraid _she_ might end up rocking _his_ world even harder.


End file.
